In order to manage manufacturing variation during fabrication of multicore processors while maintaining quality and reliability, conservative guard bands are employed during testing and devices are “binned” or classified based on their speed and power characteristics. Conventional speed binning treats multicore processors as single-core devices by assigning a single rated speed and minimum operating voltage for the processor as a whole. The rated speed and minimum voltage reflect the speed of the slowest core and the minimum voltage of the core having the poorest minimum voltage.